


King

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [11]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie has a new house and Robbie is over for a tour of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

Every kingdom needs a king, just as every home Jackie owned seemed to need Robbie. Not that they were living together or even dating yet, he simply appeared wherever she was as if he expected to move in. She had only just moved into her new abode and he had chose to visit her and have a look around, wondering what this one would be like.

Jackie opened the front door after he had rung the bell and handed her a bunch of flowers which he had picked up at the Tesco on his way over, "Fair maiden of this castle."

While they were progressing with a tour past the various rooms a thought hit her about what he had said after he had arrived, "I am only a maiden, not a queen?"

"To be queen you would need to be married and have a king of your own."

"Do you know anyone who is offering?"

"I don't think you would accept my idea on that matter."

As they were now on the upper floor of the house he jokingly attempted to push her backwards into what was going to be her bedroom at this point of the conversation, making it obvious who was his immediate thought of an other half for her. She would not have hesitated at the act if she thought he was being serious but the glint in his eye made her think otherwise.

She smirked at him and casually touched her palm to his chest, running it down the muscle ever so slightly before adding, "I think you spend enough time here or just near me to qualify as having a guy so obviously in my life."

"So I'm the knight in shining armour who I seem to have forgot marrying?"

"Be quiet, you know what I meant!"

"I may, but if anyone else had overheard that then it may be harder to explain." They had came to the end of the corridor and she realised he had trapped her in this corner, intentional or not she was unsure.

"This place is lovely, maybe not quite what I expected after the cold glass extravaganza of the last but nice and cosy." There was hardly a gap between their bodies but didn't make an attempt to sort themselves.

"Do you want to go back down to the kitchen and have a coffee?" She asked, trying to get them out of the situation before she did something she regretted.

"Not really," he whispered as he leaves in closer to her face and touched their lips together very briefly. Neither had intended for this to happen but the new surroundings were making them both feel giddy and open to different experiences which they were already enjoying immensely.


End file.
